


Sweet Victory

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Splatoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Splatoon AUA Fight in the world of Splatoon.





	Sweet Victory

“Tch!”

Rudo desperately looked around for his teammates, but with enemy ink raining all over him, he had to survive first and think later. All four enemies are gaining on him. A Roller, a .96 and .52 Gallon, and a Slosher, none of which are favorable enemies.

_ Not like there are any favourable enemies for Bold. _

Mustering all his technique and speed, he performed the Bold Step, a special technique his older sister taught him that allows Bold Markers to dodge and move at the same time, and began his escape. But with the rain of ink, his concentration started to fail, as his speed became too much for him to control.

Suddenly Rudo’s head went numb and his vision span uncontrollably. Before he knew it, he had already crashed into a wall. His head started to pound. “Arg why is there always a wa-” he started to complain but was interrupted by four looming shadows. 

“This Area Gachi is ours now,” the .96 Gallon inkling sniggered. He pointed his weapon towards Rudo. “Your team is skillful at holding the area, but we have the range advantage so you are never taking the area back!” 

“Tch!” Rudo held up his weapon in angry retaliation. “Don’t underestimate me! How dare you speak down to me at close range!!” 

_ Putput! _

Rudo exploded in a burst of enemy ink, his weakened squid form spiriting back to his base.

“Sorry but my weapon kills fast too.”

 

* * *

 

“Sui, we got to go, the enemy had already overrun the area and they will catch up in no time!” Rako pressured. He looked at the minimap displayed in the device on his wrist. “They got our beacons too…”

“Yeah Sui!” Karu pressured, his eyes gleaming as he tightened his grip on his Carbon Roller. His usual mischievous grin starting to fade into a hungry snurl. Sui could sense his impatience grow along with his hunger to defeat his opponents. “Just charge in and take them all in one fell swoop!” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Sui said, raising his voice slightly. “The opponents have the higher ground now, so charging in with our weapons will not help.” Karu looked away in annoyance. He knew everything Sui said to be true. It has always been true but yet how can one be so calm in such a situation?

Sui turned to look at the spawn point. “Listen, when Rudo-san comes back, remember to do exactly as I told you to do,” he said to Rako. He then turned to Karu, who was still looking away from Sui. 

Sui gave a soft chuckle.  _ He is always like this, but it’s better for our team this way.  _

“Karu.”

Karu shifted his eyes enough to glance at Sui in response, but did not turn his body. 

“Open a path for Rako-san,” Sui said. Then he lowered his voice and grinned. “Try not to die.”

Karu grinned back. “Hah! I will wipe them all out before that, you’ll see!”

A distant bubbling sound was heard. Rako, Karu and Sui turned to look towards the spawn point to see Rudo return, a terribly but common angry look on his face. Sui walked towards Rudo and gave a wave to the rest. “Remember the plan,” Sui said.

Rako and Karu look at each other. 

“Try to catch up!” Karu sniggered and both of them disappeared into the battlefield. 

Sui walked up to a pissed Rudo, but as angry as Rudo was, Sui could sense something was slightly amiss. He looked slightly shakened. “Rudo-san,” Sui started. Rudo turned to face Sui, his eyes fighting back what seemed like tears. 

“Rudo-san!” Sui raised his voice a little, albeit in slight panic. “Get a hold of yourself!”   

“Tch!” Rudo spat, “I could have gotten them all!”

_ No you wouldn’t. Well, maybe but not if you crash into walls constantly.  _

Sui directed Rudo’s gaze to the giant board looming over the arena. The giant board showed the score and the details of the battle. He pointed at the score. There was only a minute left and they were still in the lead, but the score was slowly but surely headed towards the opponent’s favour. 

“Rudo-san, we are still in the lead,” he reassured. “Rako-san and Karu-s...Karu-s….,” he swallowed the word. It was hard addressing Karu normally. “Rako-san and Karu is already heading towards the Area. I take the first beacon that Rako-san placed while you quietly move towards me behind. I will splat a few shots towards the Area to draw attention, but I will not engage.” 

He held up his Dual Squelcher. “The shots will be a bit messy, but it should be enough to draw a path for you towards the Area. Once you engage in the Area, it will be the signal for Rako-san and Karu-s...Karu to go in.”

Rudo thought for a moment. “What if they do not take the bait?” 

Sui was slightly surprised.  _ You might just become like your sister one day.  _

“Don’t worry,” Sui took out of Splat Bomb and have a rare grin that sent slight shivers to Rudo’s back.

“They will.”

* * *

 

The Area was high above a hill, overlooking both spawn points. It is normally advantageous for whoever controls it, but there are indirect tunnels correct to it, one for each team.  _ As long as we control the enemy’s tunnel, we should be fine,  _ Finn thought confidently. Clearing the entire enemy team in one go boosted everyone’s confidence, and not a better time for it.  _ Only one minute left. _

“Finn,” the .52 Gallon walked up to him. Nash always had sharp eyes and was always on a lookout. “The Rollers are coming.”

Finn give a laugh. “What could Rollers possibly do to us?” He pointed at Haruchi. “I will keep a look out, you go handle the pathway. They are most probably heading there.”

“Okay,” Haruko replied and made his way towards the pathway. 

Finn walked towards the edge of the Area. He could see clearly the spawn point of his opponents. He smiled as he saw the two enemy Rollers move towards the entrance of their tunnel and disappeared. “Good, Nash should handle them easily. Rollers ain’t good against Splash Wall and Gallon in general.”

_ And the sly one make his appearance.  _ He squinted as he saw the a Dual Squelcher teleporting to a blatant beacon in plain sight just in front of them, and started moving forward towards them.  _ This is wrong. He is not taking the pathway?  _ For a moment he felt uneasy. This Dual Sweeper has a plan, but his plan should be better. There is no way he will lose to a Dual Sweeper in an upfront battle, and Nash will easily dispatch a couple of rollers. How could they possibly beat that?

“It is useless!” Finn shouted as he sent a few shots towards the Dual Sweeper, who fired back a few shots before painting his escape path and moving away. The Dual Sweeper then continued firing in attempt to harass Finn. 

_ This inkling is masterful at disengaging and returning to engage.  _ Finn thought.  _ But this kind of tactic only serves to distract than to kill. What could he possibly be distracting me from? _

Finn glanced at the giant board in the air. By the ink’s indication, it seems that Nash had started engaging the Rollers, and he did not seem to have any problems keeping them at bay. 

_ After all, the tunnel is just a narrow corridor. _ He eyed at the Dual Sweeper as he continued to return shots. After a while though, the Dual Sweeper took out a Splat Bomb and gave it a lob. Finn watched the Bomb land right in the middle of the Area. The Area was a flat and clear piece of land, with nothing to hide behind from. 

_ Crap! _ Finn desperately shifted away from the bomb and slightly down the hill towards the Dual Sweeper.  _ Was this his plan all along? To split us up? But it doesn’t matter. My weapon beats his. _ He started firing shots, but the Dual Sweeper seemed uninterested in engaging him, although he was returning shots. 

_ Uninterested? Oh, wait.  _

By the time Finn realized what was wrong, a familiar voice from behind snurled angrily at him.

“I hope your weapon is fast enough for this, you bastard!”

It was the last voice he heard that match.

* * *

 

“Are you done yet?!” Rako yelled over the noise. It seemed that Sui’s plan had started taking action as he heard much shouting and ink splashing coming from the end of the corridor, which was guarded by a pesky .52 Gallon. “I can’t take all these shots forever!”

"Ahaha...AHAHAHAHA!" Rako could suddenly hear a maniacal laughter from behind. "SMASH THE WALL, RAKKO," Karu yelled back, though Rako already understood and was already coiling his Splat Roller back.

"Yooooosh!!" With a cry, Rako gave a mighty swing towards the sturdy Splat Wall which was preventing them from moving forward. In one fell swoop, it shuddered and crumbled. The .52 Gallon’s face with covered in disbelief and shock. Never before had he seen a Splat Wall gone down so fast. 

Rako gave a smile.  _ Good reaction,  _ he thought and gave a smug pose, proud of how he destroyed the Splat Wall in one go. The .52 Gallon, face becoming white as sheet, slowly backed towards the corridor, firing a few more desperate shots at Rako.

“Ahahaha!” The maniacal laughter echoed down the corridor. The .52 Gallon glanced behind Rako towards the origin of the laughter. His eyes widened when he saw Karu with a deadly Inkzooka in his hands. In sheer panic, the .52 Gallon turned his back, transformed into a squid and started his desperate escape.

“AHAHA! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!” Karu yelled. He licked his lips like a hungry wolf as he fired a Inkzooka shot down the corridor towards the helpless .52. 

_ Help!  _ He tried to shout to his teammates but fear stole the words from his mouth as the Inkzooka tornado consumed him. 

The .52 was no longer a threat.  

Rako turned to Karu. “Good job, Kar…”. He started but was interrupted by Karu zooming past him. In that split moment, he saw that Karu’s eyes were bloodshot and hungry, as if he was about to devour anyone who stood in his way, something that he had not seen for...well, only the whole of this match now that he thought about it.  

“AHAHAHA!!” Rako heard the laughter fade behind him towards the end of the corridor. 

_ Well, he hadn’t got much kills today so I guess he’s especially hungry to make up for his numbers. _ Rako thought.  _ That’s good for us. And with two guys down, we should be able to take the Area easy. _

He followed Karu towards the end of the corridor. At the end, he saw that the Area was already taken. Rudo was standing at the edges with a rare smirk on his face.  _ Ah he must have defeated all of them. _ Rako thought. He was slightly disappointed that he did not get to defeat anyone. Speaking of defeated, Karu looked visibly so. 

“Why isn’t there anyone left?” Karu cried has he fired Inkzooka shots randomly in all directions. After the Inkzooka shots were used up, he started throwing Burst Bombs everywhere in frustration. “I want more kills!” 

Rudo walked up to Karu. “Oi, you are making too much noise!” 

Karu threw the last of his Burst Bomb and fell flat on the ground. “I want more kills…” he whimpered, all his pent-up energy slowly dwindling as it dawned to him that the match was ending and that there was no way he was getting any more kills. 

Rudo gave a slight scratch on his cheek. “Maa, I didn’t really defeat them all. One of them got away.” He looked into the distance as he tried to force his smirk away. “The damn Slosher I think.” He continued. “He was stupidly annoying.”

Karu gave a huge sigh. Rako understood. Chasing people as a Roller is troublesome and risky, and he did not even know where to start looking. Plus, Karu had already used up all his ink. 

“I want more kills...” Karu repeated, his voice trailed like a deflating balloon. For a moment, the rare sight of a tired, helpless Karu made Rako thought about rolling his Roller over him just to see his reaction, but he shook that thought away.

_ Everything should be over soon.  _ Rako looked around. They were winning already, but something seemed slightly amiss. “Rudo. Where is Sui?” He asked. 

“He was splatting to clear a path for me here….hmm?”  Rudo pointed at the direction of their base, but there was no one in that direction. Everyone looked around for Sui (except Karu, who was still flopping and moping all over the floor). 

But although they could not find him, they somehow knew where he was.

* * *

 

“Damn it all! What was that?!” Maruko spat. He sighed, sat down and closed his eyes. “How did that kind of team come back against us?”

Finn’s plan was well executed. They took the Area at the high ground in one go and, on top of that, their team had the advantage of higher ground and range to hold the position.   _ Advantage especially for a Slosher _ . Sloshers are known for their gross advantage at higher ground, but somehow he was not able to capitalize against the Dual Sweeper and the Bold Marker.  _ We outnumbered them too, so how did we lose? _

He started recounting the action that took place. A well placed Splat Bomb from the Dual Sweeper forced the team to split, and...everything else was a blur. He remembered backing off to as safe distance as he watched the Bold Marker took down Finn, their leader, and Pachi, the Splat Roller. With the numbers advantage against him, he threw a few desperate Quick Bombs to push the Bold Marker away before making his escape.

Maruko opened his eyes and frowned. “He beat Pachi?” Bold Marker users are notoriously bad against Rollers in general, but this one seemed to be able to defeat theirs with ease. He made it seem as if Bold Markers are good against Rollers. 

_ And he was ridiculously fast. Just what gear was he using? _

Maruko sighed and shook his head, unable to draw a reasonable conclusion.  _ Maybe Pachi let his guard down. Maybe it was a fluke,  _ he thought. He peeked a little out of his hiding spot to look at the giant score board. 15 seconds left, and with the additional buffer points the opponent team gained after completely retaking the Area, it is impossible to make a comeback. 

“Oh, hello.”

Maruko gasped. He did not expect anyone to find him here, especially since there was no point as the match was ending. As fast as he could, he turned away from the voice and attempted to escape but only found a Splat Bomb in his way, forcing him to turn back. As he turned back, he collided into a body and fell down onto the floor again. 

“Ouch,” Maruko said as he fell. He looked up to see who chased him. To his surprise, it was not the angry Bold Marker as he expected, but the calm looking Dual Sweeper. But now that he could see him up close, he could sense a hint of bloodthirst hidden behind the seemingly relaxed face. 

The Dual Sweeper pointed his weapon towards Maruko and gave a soft smile. “I hope you don’t mind me taking a kill off you,” he asked so politely that it was hard to tell if he cared about kills or not.

Before Maruko could react, the Dual Sweeper pulled the trigger. Turns out he cared after all.

* * *

 

Karu slumped his front body onto the Ikabucks  counter. Today, Rako invited them to Ikabucks to celebrate their latest victory, a cafe and also the place where he usually works as a barista when they are not going for matches.

“I didn’t get many kills...” He whined.  

Rudo’s eyebrows twitched. Karu had been complaining ever since that match and honestly, it seems like he was saying it towards his direction every time. “Can you stop it?! It’s pissing me off!” Rudo growled. He was nearly at his limit.  

“Maa... we won didn’t we? K-Kills aren’t everything, right?” Sui tried to comfort Karu, placing his hands on his shoulder. 

Karu made an irritated pout at Sui. “Even Sui has more kills than me…” he grumbled and buries his face behind his arms. As soon as Sui heard that remark, he felt an uncontrollable smirk spreading on his face as he desperately looked away to hide it.

“Ah it’s done!” Rako said from behind the counter. He flourished a tray of drinks and laid them one by one in front of his teammates. “This is on the house!” He folded his arms triumphantly.

“You mean, our own earnings,” Rudo coughed. He took a sniff at the drink and flinched. “What is this?”

“Strawberry Latte!” Rako smiled. “It’s spring after all. Go ahead and try it!”

“Why would you put strawberries in coffee…” Rudo grumbled as he took a sip. “Ouch, hot!”

“Ah, you don’t have to be so eager!” Rako laughed and gave a cheeky grin. Rudo turned away and muttered something under his breath that no one could not hear. “So how did it taste?” Rako asked.

“My tongue is scalded you idiot! How would I know!?” Rudo snapped back with his tongue slightly sticking out and his eyes slightly wet from tears. He pressed his teeth softly against his tongue as if to treat it. 

Leaving Rudo to his complains, he turned to the younger Sui. “How was it?” He asked in a slightly more serious tone.

Sui was slightly taken aback. Rako rarely listens to him full-heartedly, so this came as a slight surprise. Treating this moment as a rare opportunity, he excitedly chose his words carefully. “I think this selection of beans complements well with the pinch of strawberry syrup and milk, creating a unique taste that is sweet and bitter altogether, like…”

Rako frowned. “I don’t really get it but I guess that means it’s tasty.” 

Sui could only sigh and continued drinking. “Yes, it’s tasty,” he forced a smile. He turned his attention to Karu, whose face was still buried under his arms. “Karu, you should try it.”

Karu stirred. He looked at the cup and took a swig, though his mind was obviously still on not getting enough kills. As he drank, his eyes brightened up, as if everything that was troubling him was gone in an instant. “It’s delicious!” He exclaimed.

“It is, right?” Sui followed his opinion. “The sweetness and bitterness blended so well to create this unique…”

“Huh? Doesn’t it just taste like strawberry milk?” Karu looked at Sui confused. Sui could only look back. He did not know what to say to Karu’s comment.  _ Maybe Karu’s tastes are not that refined?  _ Sui thought. 

“I...guess in some sense it’s like...strawberry...milk,” Sui reluctantly agreed while internally questioning the difference between his and Karu’s taste. “I mean, there’s strawberry and milk in there…?”

“Maa, different people have different tastes,” Rako said. He turned to Rudo. “By the way, have you decided on the next match? I have to decide on the my work schedule.”

“Friday. Two days from now. I heard our next opponents are tough. They even own a team...house. Well, it’s more like a team bucket if you ask me.” Rudo said.

“Oh, that team?” Rako asked. “They come by here often and if I’m not wrong, they are around the same rank as us at the moment.” 

Rudo gave a shrug. “I don’t really care. We’ll just beat them up as usual.” He took a sip of the latte. “Arg, Rako! It’s too sweet,” he said as his face contorted. “Did you just put like a whole bag of sugar or artificial sweetener into my cup?!”

“Hahaha!” Rako laughed. “Of course not! Why would I do that?”

_ Liar.  _ Rudo thought, but he was too tired to argue back, especially with Rako being this smug. He gave a distasteful sigh and glanced at Sui and Karu who were having a separate conversation about strawberries, and back to Rako again.

_ We’ll be fine next match, I think.  _ “Give me another cup,” Rudo ordered grumpily. He narrowed his eyes. “And this time, do not add like your entire inventory of sugar.” 

“Okay okay,” Rako continued smiling. “That would be 30000p, though!”

Rudo gave a scowl and gritted his teeth.

“...can you not be so damned annoying?!”


End file.
